Dreamland
by Lingering-in-Darkness
Summary: When Lilly is seriously hurt in a car crash, Miley's life is turned upsidedown and when everything changes so quickly she isn't sure what to think anymore.
1. Leaving the Party

Dreamland

By: Lingering-In-Darkness

Author's Note: The story is told entirely in Miley's point of view. The title of this story comes from Sarah Dessen's book: Dreamland

I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I was walking home, hands in my pocket with my brown hair flowing behind me in the wind. Lilly said to wait for me, that she wouldn't be too long but nope she went off with Jackson somewhere. By the time I left the party that Jackson had brought us to, it was almost midnight, it was around 11 when Lilly told me to wait up for her. Where have I heard that line before? Oh yeah in some sci-fi show called Invasion that my dad watched a couple years back. Some girl in that show told her step-brother to wait up for her while she went off with some guy.

I figured that when I saw Lilly again I wouldn't hold it against her, I mean she did have a "little" too much to drink and if she didn't love Oliver then she did show signs of having interest in my brother. I took out my cell phone, and dialed Oliver's number. Originally the plan was: Jackson would pick up Lilly and Oliver and take us to the movies because this new movie that I desperately wanted to see was just coming to theaters today but Oliver called me this morning claiming that he was sick, in probably the most fake sick voice that I had ever heard.

"Hello?" No sick voice this time, either he miraculously got better in a couple hours or he just got out of going to the movies with Lilly and I to go on a date with some girl. I'm pretty sure that it's the second, but it's so much fun to play around with him.

"Oliver you sound so much better than you did before!" I said with an obviously fake sound of joy.

"Oh well...I...chicken...soup...soup...lot's of it." he managed to say after a couple of words that I either couldn't hear or couldn't understand.

"Sure..." I said, but I couldn't take it any longer, "How was your date?"

"Actually it was really good, the girl was great and she even said that she wanted to see me again sometime! So far this is the best date that I have ever been hooked up with!" Oliver said, his joy could be heard loud and clear from where I stood.

"Who was the girl?"

"It's not somebody you would know, she goes to a different school, she's great though...I mean she's a good person...to hang out with...you know what I mean right?" Oliver asked.

I nodded and said "mhmm" I wanted to ask him a question like...'I'm standing right by your house can you give me a ride home so my dad doesn't kill me for going to a party with Jackson?' but I refrained. I figured he'd ask me a question and I'd tell him the whole story, like I always do.

"How was the movie?"

"We didn't go" I said flatly,

"What did you and Lilly do then?"

"Jackson brought us to a party."

"And?"

"Look, can you just bring me home? I'm not too far away from your house and...I don't feel like being picked up by my dad right now. If he found out that I went to a party with Jackson and that the party had alcohol...I'd be in big trouble."

"Yeah sure no problem, my mom can bring you home if you meet us at our house."

I walked down the street, it wasn't too bad of a night...maybe a little cool for a summer night but still, fine for now. The night was a blur, and it began when my dad said that he was going on a date. He described it as a "harmless date" with a woman that he had met a few weeks ago, but that didn't stop me from worrying that he was going to continue seeing her, I knew now that nobody could replace my mother but I was never really interested in any woman that my father dated...when he actually did date. The night only got worse when Oliver called saying that he couldn't come to the movies and Jackson brought Lilly and I to a party. Lilly stuck with Jackson the whole night both of them practically telling everybody "Hey look we like each other but won't admit it." Me? I talked to a couple of people and tried drinking...then vowed never to have another drink again, the guys at the party were all jerks who cared about one thing and when Lilly and Jackson went off together I knew it was time for me to leave.

Walking up to Oliver's house a couple cop cars and an ambulance zoomed past heading in the direction that I had come from. I walked backwards, curious to learn where they were going and what happened but they went so fast that by the time I looked they had already gone.

"Miley?" Oliver's voice came, it quivered slightly like it had been out in the cold or it had been crying.

"Yeah?" I answered not turning to look at him, my thoughts were still on the ambulance and cop cars

"Miley look at me" Oliver said in a stronger voice this time, it was also serious...I wouldn't reveal it but it worried me.

I turned around to face Oliver, he looked fine...the same old expression that he always had except more serious instead of playful. Now I was really nervous...I watched with my breath held as Oliver sighed as if debating on whether or not to tell me something.

"Miley..." he started. I nodded for him to keep going but I could tell he wasn't sure whether or not to continue. "T...th...there...was a car crash..." he stuttered out, tears formed in my eyes, I knew there was more to this but I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the rest. "and...and...Lilly was in it."

* * *

**Ok, so this is the first chapter of my HM story, please R&R!**


	2. Oliver's House

Dreamland

By: Lingering-In-Darkness

Author's Note: The story is told entirely in Miley's point of view. The title of this story comes from Sarah Dessen's book: Dreamland

I own nothing but the storyline.

Chapter 2

_Lilly was in it..._

I still can't believe it's really real, I knew things like car crashes happen every day to people who might not have deserved it but I never thought something like that could happen to me, my family or my friends.

_I can't believe this happened...what will I do?_

"Miley? Miley?" Oliver repeated trying to get my attention, it's true that I had heard him say my name a couple of times but I was crying and even though that's expected of a person who could have just lost somebody close to them in a car crash. I still didn't want Oliver to see my cry. "Miley do you want to come inside with me. My mom just baked some cookies after she heard about the crash."

I really wanted to go with him, Oliver is my friend and he did have a small crush on Lilly even though he refused to admit or show it to anybody...even himself. On the other hand I wanted to go home and cry on my pillow, since my dad is on a "harmless date" and Jackson is still at the party...Jackson...I wonder if he knows...or what if he was in the crash with Lilly? So many questions started flooding my mind all at once and before I knew it I was crying my eyes out in front of Oliver.

"Miley are you ok? Do you want to come inside?"

I didn't say anything but the fact that I was still crying and I couldn't move from the spot that I was in must have implied to Oliver that I would stay at his house for a little bit and eat some cookies that his mother made because he started leading me inside.

_Oliver __is__ a good friend, but I really just want to run back home and cry._

Oliver and I sat down at the small table in the kitchen and turned on the television, it seemed like on every channel there was a news blurb about somebody dying...I couldn't take it anymore! I wanted to do something other than cry, eat cookies, and drink milk. My best friend could be dead right now, shouldn't I be asking a detective or something to help track down the person who caused the crash? Although...that person could be dead too, I actually don't know.

"Hey Oliver, hey Miley. What's up?" Oliver's mom asked us as she walked into the kitchen. I know that she meant us to say something other than the crash that Lilly was in but it was the only thing that surfaced in my mind.

"Lilly was in a car crash." I said.

Oliver's mom nodded and said, "I know. She'll be okay though, they brought her to the hospital, her and the boys and other girl that she was with...your school should be quieter for the next few days, especially for the ninth graders."

Oliver and I both looked over at her in surprise, we knew that the party had a lot of high schoolers but we didn't know that a lot of other ninth graders were there. Actually I thought Lilly and I were the youngest ones there, apparently I was wrong.

"Who else?" Oliver asked.

"Oh let's see...some girl named Becca Weller, some other freshman boy that I don't know, oh yeah and that Jake Ryan boy." She paused and then said, "he was driving."


End file.
